Shinobi no Kokoro
by Sage Pagan
Summary: A shinobi is never to love... While on a mission to destroy Hayate, Ryu meets Kasumi, and must decide between loyalty to his clan or his heart.
1. Betrayed

_Hey guys, I'm **Sage Pagan**, and this is my first DOA fic. I've been on the site for a year, and was for awhile strictly a Tekken writer, but I gotta try new things, right? So, this might not turn out too well, but I just wanna see how well I can do with DOA. In my story, there a few details changed around, but the basic ideas are still intact. Kasumi is still the runaway ninja, Hayate is still trying to kill her, and Hayabusa is still the super ninja that saves everybody, w/e. I don't need any flames, just praise and good suggestions if you guys have any to offer. If you simply don't like my story, then don't read it. Easy as that. I don't want to deal with some annoying jerk's comments. There's also no mention of the DOA tournament in here, because the story takes place in feudal Japan and focuses mainly on the ninjas of DOA: Kasumi, Hayabusa, Hayate, and Ayane. _

_Later on there will be romance between Hayabusa and Kasumi. In my opinion, Ryu and Kasumi are an ok couple (not the best, I'll admit, but if I had to choose, then I choose them to be together), and if you disagree then that's fine. I just want you guys to judge my story based on the writing and not the pairing, like so many other Tekken readers have done (ugh). So here goes. Enjoy, and please review if you can._

_**Note**: The title, "Kokoro no Shinobi" means "Heart of the Ninja" or "Ninja's Heart." _

* * *

**Betrayed **

A _shinobi_ is never to love, nor must he feel any sympathy or regret when he takes a life. A heartless, cold-blooded assassin, a shinobi is never to cower before a foe, nor hesitate to eliminate an enemy—even if it is but a mere child. Killing is his way, the only life he has ever known. He must be swift, he must be cunning, strong, and constantly on the move. But above all he must never be seen by his adversary. He must be as a shadow, a soft breath of wind, a mere flicker of light. He must remember that his life is unimportant, that Death is always around the bend waiting to trap him, that he is a mere servant to his lord, and to disobey or to fail is to invite Death itself. He must never display his lust unless it will aid in the success of a mission, and above all, a ninja is never to share his heart with another.

I mentioned this twice, did I not? But it is true. Love only complicates things and that single emotion can destroy a lifetime's worth of training. I have seen my fellow comrades fall to such foolishness, and Sensei Miyagawa mercilessly destroyed them all without remorse once he'd found out.

"It is up to you now, Ryu. You alone have proved your worthiness," he had once told me years ago.

It is a burden, being the strongest shinobi Japan has ever seen. I can silence a man without him knowing of my presence, slice his throat one hundred feet away with a single _shuriken_ **(Ninja throwing star)**. No doubt I am a good killer, often the protector of innocence, and I take orders well—but I never did find joy in the deed. I just did it because I had to. I am no saint, and I am no murderer, but if Sensei Miyagawa orders me to a task, I undertake it—and I've never failed. Without question or complaint, silently and swiftly, that is my way.

It never occurred to me that perhaps I was but a mere puppet in Miyagawa's world, expendable and worthless, nothing more. His sugarcoated praises were meaningless, and he was nothing but the puppeteer that had molded me into a slave, that continued to manipulate me to do all that he willed. I loved him too much to notice these flaws, these truths, and it wasn't until much later that I began to question my life under his rule. It wasn't until much later that I began to sever the puppet strings from my back…

Orphaned at age six, I had no life, no future, and spent my days living off the sewage in my hometown of Osaka. Miyagawa Toshi found me soon after and took me in, raising me in the way of the ninja, and since then he has been the _otosaan_ **(father)** I'd never had as a child. I would do anything for him.

"A war threatens to erupt in my country, Ryu. You know of this, do you not?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes lowered. "Hai, Sensei. You have warned me many times."

"Look at me, Ryu. What would you do in my position if your home was in jeopardy?" Miyagawa asked, his small black eyes piercing as they burrowed into mine.

Hesitating, I searched for the correct answer. He was like a father, loving and filled with praises at times…but I could not forget that above all else he was my teacher, ruthless and cold, and one wrong word, one wrong move, and he could easily end my life.

"I would undertake all means possible to prevent a war from occurring, Sir," was my final reply, and I waited, eyes lowered.

Apparently it was the right one, for Sensei smiled and refilled my sake cup. Disguising my soft breath of relief with a smile, I lifted the alcohol to my lips politely but did not drink any more. I had to remain as sober as possible for this conversation.

"Precisely, precisely, Ryu; you've a quick mind. And so you would trust me in everything I would do to stop this future war?" he asked, his face beginning to redden as the affects of the sake settled in.

"Hai, everything, Sensei. I do not question your decisions."

"Good…you are the only one I can trust, Ryu. Of everyone else, you alone have never failed to give me as I wished. You have grown into a strong shinobi. How many years are you now?"

"Twenty-five come this _aki_ **(autumn)**, Sensei," I replied.

My teacher rubbed his chin slightly, examining me with those dark, penetrating eyes of his. I wondered what he was thinking right now…

"You are no longer the little orphan I picked up from the streets, are you now? You've a strong _wa _**(aura/spirit)**, Ryu. Don't ever lose it to something as stupid as love or fear," he growled slightly, and he sipped at his sake once more.

It was the usual conversation, but I nodded nonetheless.

"And that is exactly why, Ryu, that I've chosen you alone to this _ninmu_." **(mission)**

I leaned in, the adrenaline already seeping into my blood, anticipating my next task.

"Our allies, the clan of Hajin-mon, are still our friends—as of now. One thing to remember however: do not trust anyone, not even your allies…not even me."

He said this last word with a little smirk and leaned back. The gold embroidery on his ebony kimono flashed as he moved, like the eyes of some great serpent, and looking at him once more, I realized that I'd nearly forgotten how much terrible power this man wielded.

"I hear that Ayane has challenged Tokuwa Hiro for leadership," I murmured.

Miyagawa emitted a harsh laugh. "What a joke! A mere _woman_ believes she can actually lead the powerful clan of Hajin-mon? Ha! That idiot whore Ayane."

I didn't like how Sensei disrespected Ayane this way. She was a very strong woman, the most powerful and talented _kuinochi_ of her clan, and I respected her for her tenacity and courage. Secretly, I wished for Ayane to defeat Hiro and take her rightful place as leader of the Hajin-mon. However, I kept my silence as Miyagawa continued to laugh.

"Master, if there is inner turmoil, then we need not worry too much of the Hajin-mon clan. They are too busy worrying about themselves to become involved in this war," I remarked.

Miyagawa's laughter finally abated. "True, true. _Demo_ **(but/however)**…our other allies of the East, the clan of Mugen Tenshin…"

My stomach clenched and I prayed that Miyagawa had no ill news of the Mugen Tenshin clan.

Sensei's eyes met mine once more, his expression grim, and I knew that my worries were true. "That's right, Ryu. Hayate has betrayed us. He has turned his back on the truce and seeks my power and my clan. Do you understand? Hayate means to destroy me, and with me, you as well, for are you not the strongest member of this clan?"

Swallowing hard, I did take a little sip of my sake then. Perhaps Sensei was lying.

"It is difficult, I know. But things change, and, as I mentioned before, a shinobi trusts no one. Your best friend Ieto Hayate is no different."

I had no reply, and felt icy cold fingers slither up and down my skin. No, it could not be…not Hayate…

"Do my words deter your will, Hayabusa Ryu?" asked Miyagawa after a moment, his voice soft yet his eyes as hard and cold as the mountains in winter, "Shall I assign a different man to this mission?"

I glanced over at him. "Not in the slightest sir, and no sir. I am grateful for this task."

Lies. All lies. And I didn't even know what my mission was anyway, though I had a very good idea of its possibilities.

He smiled. "Good. You have proved your loyalty many times."

Yes, a great many times. But is his "loyalty," as he calls it, truly worth the blood of the hundreds I have slain? Perhaps this "war" was merely a childish paranoia of his. Had his lust for power and fear of death finally driven him to insanity?

Or had my friend Hayate and his clan truly betrayed me?

"What would you have me do?" I asked after a moment, trying to keep the quaver from my voice. This was the first mission I desperately did not want to hear.

"I know it will be hard for you, Ryu, but remember it was I, not Hayate, who gave you food and a roof over your head. He is not your best friend anymore. You must forget your past with him, for as of now, Ieto Hayate is your enemy, and so too is every member of his godforsaken clan. _Kill him at once, and all those loyal to him. _I give you no more than a month to carry this out."

Unable to speak, I could only sit there on the hard _tatami_ mats, fists clenched, and Sensei Miyagawa leaned forward. Surprisingly, his eyes had softened.

Gently, he said, "A month is a long time, Ryu. It is a good, long time to bid your farewells. Am I not generous? Can you not see my mercy? I know how dear your friend is to you, but now he endangers the wellbeing of the Mitsamune. _Wakarimasuka_?" **(Do you understand?)**

There was a stone in my gut, sand in my throat…the sake set fire to my body and I stared over at my teacher, being careful to keep my face free of emotion.

_No, never! Damn you, Sensei! I would never take the life of my friend, a man who has become the closest thing to a brother I've ever had_, I thought, and my nails dug deeply into my palms…

"_Wakarimashita_." **(I understand.)**

* * *

Ieto Hayate and I have been best friends since I first began my training to become shinobi. At the time his sensei, Lord Asano of the Mugen Tenshin, and my sensei, Lord Miyagawa of the Mitsamune, were close allies. The Mugen Tenshin powers lay in the east, while the Mitsamune controlled most of the west, and decades ago, perhaps centuries, I am unsure, both the clans had created a truce to keep the borders and the peace. Every three years or so, sometimes annually, Asano would visit Miyagawa to reinforce the laws, perhaps sit down for a cup of sake if there was extra time. It was all contentment and tranquility back then. The _katanas_ **(swords)** remained clean of blood, the _naginatas_ **(long spear type thing)** lay dusty in their boxes, there was barely a need for assassins, and lives were rarely taken.

That is, until now, where heresy and hatred has erupted and a ninja's blade is rarely silver but stained crimson with death.

We were both ten when we first met, Hayate and I. What caught my eye was his auburn hair, something I had never seen before on a Japanese, yet there it was, clear as day on his head.

"What's wrong with your hair?" I'd asked in greeting, and Hayate had smirked.

"What's with your eyes?" he'd retorted just as quickly as he examined my unusual jade-green irises. **(A/N: In DOA3 and Ninja Gaiden Ryu has green eyes, and that's kinda weird, seeing how Asian men don't come with green eyes…but oh well. He retains this trait in my story)**.

We'd become friends then, and nearly every week Hayate would visit. Asano and Miyagawa believed this friendship to be good, not because we were children and needed companionship but because it further strengthened the truce between the two clans. You see: even as small children Hayate and I had been pawns. We didn't understand this at the time, and even as we matured, we were too blinded by love and loyalty to know the truth behind our senseis' smiles.

Hayate was only sixteen when he killed his first victim. He had come to me, stony faced and silent, bowed stiffly to Miyagawa, and then, only when we were alone, did he allow a few tears to stray from his eyes.

"_Daijobu_, Hayate-san. We all must get used to it," I'd consoled, one hand on his shoulder.

"No! A shinobi does not weep like a woman. I should have been proud, Ryu, fearless, like my master taught me. But as I plunged the katana into his belly, as his blood stained my skin, all I felt was sadness and confusion. I am not a shinobi," he'd said fiercely, fists clenched.

I could say nothing more, knowing that my words would be of no comfort. Hayate would have to get used to killing on his own if he truly wanted to remain a ninja.

As for me, as I saw the anger and torment on his face, I could not relate. When I had taken my first life, I had felt next to nothing, only slight triumph and pride for my success. I had felt no guilt or confusion, no remorse or anger, and perhaps this is why I am such a ruthless and talented shinobi.

However, as I grew older, my feelings changed. I was stronger, my skills increased tenfold, but I began to loathe the sight of death. I never told my master for fear of being turned away, but I still could not deny that I hated killing people. I'll do it quickly and without hesitation, but that doesn't mean I enjoy the job.

Hayate and I did everything together. Hunted, fished, sparred, talked…I'd been the quieter one, but we balanced one another out easily. Once, when we were eighteen, his sister, Kasumi, had come along on one of his visits, and all that day I couldn't stop staring at her. She was very pretty and shared the same auburn hair as her brother. She was quick when we sparred together, not too strong, but swift and very precise with her attacks. Hayate had laughed once when she'd beaten me, and all that day I'd refused to talk to him. It was never anything serious, just wounded pride, but he learned his lesson and never laughed again.

Those were good times, when our worries were small and our lives fruitful and relatively safe. Kasumi came back a few more times, which I enjoyed, but after I turned twenty-two, Hayate's visits became more and more rare, until one day he never came again. I was a little disappointed, sometimes lonely, but I understood that the life of a ninja was busy and often difficult. In the end, friendship is one of the last priorities on a shinobi's list.

A year later, news came of Lord Asano's death. He had named Hayate as his successor, and at only twenty-three years of age, my best friend became the leader of the most powerful clan in the east. I was proud of him, happy, but when we met again that same week, Hayate acted as if we were strangers. It hurt, but I assumed that it was just his little act, the façade he had to put on in front of the others to prove his worthiness as leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan.

And now, not even a year and a half later, he has supposedly betrayed me. He has betrayed all that we used to have, our friendship, the truce, and it was now up to me to get rid of the one friend I'd ever had. And it wasn't solely Hayate either. It was his warriors as well that I had to kill, his advisors, his lowly servants…

Even his pretty sister Kasumi.

Here was one mission where there was a definite possibility of failure.

* * *

There was barely a whisper of the sun in the sky and already I was awake and alert. After washing my face with cold water, I quickly tied back my long hair with a leather thong, tightening it until my scalp ached. Stripping off my bedclothes, I donned my black and gray clothing of the shinobi, sheathing my arms and legs into the heavy armor that hugged my body tight. Slowly unsheathing the long katana from its scabbard, I admired its expert craftsmanship, revering its cold silver gleam, then quickly restored it back to its proper place. I had enough shuriken with me, plenty of poisoned darts and small hand grenades…

Sliding back my room door, I departed my home silently without a backward glance, knowing that this single task would alter my life forever. I knew not what it would bring, what I would even do once I reached the Mugen Tenshin territories, if I would even listen to Miyagawa and kill my friend…

Nevertheless, I continued on, the trees murmuring by as I passed them, their emerald leaves falling gently to the forest floor. The air smelled of the earth and the wind, and the trickling laughter of the river was music to my ears, yet I did not stop even once to linger in their beauty.

After awhile, I realized that I'd passed the same river more than three times, and I finally allowed myself to stop, knowing that I was going around in circles. My mind wasn't clear, my feet unable to take me elsewhere, and I decided that tomorrow would be a better day.

It would take no more than two weeks to reach the Mugen Tenshin territories, sometimes even five days if I was really motivated. But Sensei had given me a month, and I would take advantage of this offer. Right now, I needed to think; killing could be postponed for just a little while yet.

Leaning my body heavily against a tree, I recalled to my mind the great memories of the moments Hayate and I had shared, and dozed off with a faint smileon my lips.


	2. Nukenin

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. Also, a couple of you have pointed out that my translations of the Japanese words/phrases interfere with the flow of the story. Reading it over, I see that you're correct, so this time I've listed them at the end of the chapter. Hopefully this works out better for some of you. Thanks again._

* * *

**Nukenin **

Sometimes, if you listen close enough, if you close your eyes, you can hear the forest speaking, breathing. Everything is alive around you. The birds in their nests and the elusive foxes in the brush, every rock in the streambed and every trembling leaf, even the river itself and the boulders that stand guard. The spirits of the forest dwell here, another world that I revere and shall never fully understand.

It is a beautiful earth we exist in, an earth so wondrous that it has brought war to our people and soaked its land with our blood, staining it scarlet as we fight over its rivers and its trees. It is ridiculous, this concept of war over land. For that is what the Mugen Tenshin desire, right? Mitsamune land, the river I'm standing by, the tree that I lean upon? For with land comes power. But we should not kill over something that has never been rightfully ours.

But then, that makes me a hypocrite, for I have killed so many because of land. But I'd just been taking orders—as I am now.

Hayate had always been a little jealous of me. Ever since we were children, I had always found some way to defeat him in everything we participated in, whether it was racing through the forest, fishing, or practicing the way of the shinobi. I'd always been faster, stronger, more talented with the sword—an overall better ninja. Hayate always smiled, often he'd get angry, but he never would admit it to me. It was obvious that he envied me, but what could I do? It wasn't that I tried to embarrass him every time. And even when I purposely let him win on occasions, Hayate would immediately know and get even angrier than when I'd defeated him.

I froze suddenly as I realized the forest had grown deathly quiet. Calmly, my breathing level, I placed a hand on the hilt of my sword, and began to slowly walk away from the river.

A shinobi is trained to detect any and all changes in his environment, and he must be alert at all times, for all it can take is one careless moment to end his life. Eyes narrowing, I realized not a bird was in sight, even the river seemed to quiet…but then, without even thinking, in one swift motion my katana was in my hand, the blade gleaming a blinding sliver. I whirled around just as the star flew towards me, and I sliced the small shuriken straight down the middle, the tiny shards flying in all directions. After that, I quickly sheathed the katana, for it would be of no use to a foe I could not see. Instead I removed a few shuriken from the pouch at my side, crouched low in the tall grasses, and waited.

But instead of more throwing stars, I was met by gentle laughter.

"Well, Ryu, I see your skills have improved much since we last met."

From the shadows of the trees emerged a small but slender, sturdy woman with lavender hair, along with about a dozen other shinobi hidden in the brush that I had failed to notice. Stupid mistake on my part. Her eyes flashed with amusement as we exchanged bows, and my body relaxed.

"Ayane-chan. It is good to see you. I admit you gave me a slight scare," I said in greeting.

"Good. So the great Ryu Hayabusa is human after all," she joked, and I couldn't help but smile.

"What brings you here, Ayane?" I asked quickly, cutting to the point.

"I have heard that my brother has betrayed us, and I have come to Miyagawa-sama to clarify these rumors. If necessary, the Hajin-mon shall aid the Mitsamune in this war," she replied.

I cocked my head in curiosity, and Ayane seemed to read my mind.

"Yes, Ryu, we have decided to help. _I_ have decided to help."

Smiling, I understood now. "And what have you done with Hiro?"

"Nothing. He lives in shame now, after having been defeated by a 'mere woman.'"

"Well, congratulations."

I was happy for her, truly I was. All of her life Ayane has been alone, even in the presence of other ninja, and though she's always been stronger than most of her comrades, Ayane had been virtually powerless in the house of Mugen Tenshin and Hajin-mon. After her mother, Ayame, the same mother of Hayate and Kasumi, was raped by Ayame's brother-in-law, Raidou, life has never been the same for my lavender-haired friend. Allowed to live but treated as an outsider in her own home, Ayane had been forced to deal with the loneliness and found solace only in herself. She'd always been close to Hayate, but with Kasumi it was like trying to force night and day to share the sky. For though Kasumi and Ayane shared the same mother, Kasumi, the child of a high ranking clan official and rightful daughter of Ayame, was treated well, and was respected. Ayane on the other hand, the tainted child of an illegitimate union, was a different matter.

Kasumi had always treated Ayane kindly, but the resentment continued to bloom in Ayane's heart no matter what the auburn-haired _kunoichi_ did. For years Ayane and Kasumi had been involved in a deadly sibling rivalry, and there'd been nothing Hayate and I had been able to do about it. But luckily, as they grew older, the turmoil eventually died out. The two still do not like each other, but at least they were civil enough not to kill one another upon sight.

Ayane smiled, but said somberly, "We were all friends once, Ryu-san, the Hajin-mon, the Mitsamune, the Mugen Tenshin. You, me, Hayate—" she paused, forcing the word out of her mouth, "K-Kasumi…I'm here to find an answer. Can you tell me what went wrong?"

A slight breeze billowed around us, carrying the sweet scent of the pine needles.

"No, Ayane-chan. I know about as much as you do."

She gazed up at me, her unusual eyes narrowing.

"Where are you going? I did not expect to see you here either, so far away from the village," she inquired, crossing her arms.

I decided not to tell her. Miyagawa said to trust no one, and if Hayate was able to turn on me, then Ayane surely could as well. His words were slowly warping my mind…but I could not have her trying to stop this mission for me. Ayane has always been headstrong and slightly controlling when it came to matters such as this, and I didn't want her involvement.

"I have gone to seek the other clans to hear their opinions of this betrayal," I lied, and the lavender-haired kunoichi nodded curtly.

"Sure…but we must be on our way, Ryu-san. Perhaps I will see you later."

"Perhaps."

She bowed, then continued on with her warriors, vanishing into the trees. Sighing, I turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

**Kasumi**

"_Nissa_, this is idiocy. How dare you jeopardize everything the Mugen Tenshin has stood for! You violate the truce and our reputation with this war!" I cried, jabbing my finger at my brother.

Hayate merely sits there calmly, gazing up at me passively as I continue to scream my frustrations.

"Why must you be so stubborn now, Hayate? Listen to reason! Sensei Asano is long dead; you need not listen to a ghost's words. You are leader now, Hayate-sama, and it is your wishes, not Asano's, that must lead this clan!"

It was extremely likely that it had been Lord Asano's wish for this terrible betrayal. He'd never truly believed in the truce at all, and had only bided his time until he could pounce on Miyagawa and claim his power. On his deathbed Asano had expressed to Hayate his request, and my brother, being a loyal, stupid man, accepted Asano's wishes without question. Foolishness, that's all it was.

My brother gazes at me with eyes narrowed. "Are you finished, Kasumi-san?"

"No!"

"I think you are. Besides, what would a mere woman such as yourself know about warfare?"

"Too much, Brother, too much. I am shinobi after all."

"No; you are only a woman."

My hand itches for the katana at my back, but I restrain myself. "How dare you insult me. I should be the one person you hold in the highest respect. Am I not your sister, Hayate, your very flesh and blood? I am the only one you've got left, damn it!" I snarled.

Hayate was unaffected by my statement. Instead, he said, "But also remember, Kasumi, that I am leader of the Mugen Tenshin, not you. And, blood related or not, you are below me in rank and forever shall be until my death. So you will keep your silence and do as I say. Understand?"

I stared in disbelief at the man that I thought had been my brother, a boy I once knew to be just and loyal, kind and good. That brother from my childhood was no more. He'd been replaced by a cold, selfish killer, a man who knew no mercy or love for his people, and my heart filled with sadness and a fiery rage. Asano, that bastard, had managed to manipulate my brother so terribly that he no longer even knew his own sister.

"_Everyone_ has kept their mouths shut, Hayate, but _I_ will not succumb to such madness! And what of Hayabusa Ryu? He is of the Mitsamune, but do you truly intend to kill your best friend for a dead man's wish? For temporary glory and power?"

Hayate hesitated, and though he tried to disguise it, I saw a flicker of pain in his eyes. However, he replied quickly, "'A shinobi must do whatever is necessary to ensure his success and survival.'"

I slammed my fist onto the tatami mats. "Damn the Code! This is Ryu here, your friend and the closest thing to a brother you shall ever have! Do you value nothing, Brother?"

"In the end, friendship and love are trivial values to the ninja, Kasumi. Or have you been deaf all of these years to master's teachings?"

I laughed derisively. "Asano's teachings were as useful to me as dog shit under my feet. He knew nothing, Hayate. He has spent all of these years twisting our minds to do his will. For that is the 'way' of the shinobi, right?"

In one swift movement Hayate had unsheathed his katana, and I did not even flinch as he pressed the cold blade against my throat.

"You are bold, my sister. Dare you insult our teacher?" he snarled.

I stared at him defiantly, meeting his gaze without faltering. "Do it, Hayate, and see how the village shall respond. You will be marked a murderer, and worse, for killing his own blood. I do not fear you; _do it_."

Knowing I had won, I watched as Hayate clenched his teeth, but slowly lower the sword.

I studied my brother carefully, his handsome face, the hard, thin mouth, and the smoldering eyes that I could no longer understand. Was there any remnant of that former sibling I used to know?

"Or perhaps it is not Asano after all. Maybe it is something different that has triggered this war. Do you harbor some hidden resentment against Miyagawa, is that it?" I inquired, leaning forward.

Hayate only glared at me, then rose from his seated position. He went to the windows and turned his back on me, and from this action alone I knew that I was right. This war was personal and had little to do with Asano, but that was all Hayate would allow me to know.

"You are excused, Kasumi," came his command.

Before leaving, I murmured, "I know you, Ieto Hayate, and I know that this is not the brother I love. This war will only end in your demise."

Rising, I forced a stiff bow and exited the room.

Hayate and I had always been close as children, and even for a short while as adults. Our parents, Shiden and Ayame, were rarely with us, so as children Hayate and I had only one another as friends. We'd sparred often, practiced our swordplay, shared our secrets and feelings, and faced just about everything together. It wasn't until Hayate met Ryu that things between us changed slightly, but I didn't mind. I'd figured that since Hayate had grown up with a girl, it was now time for him to make friends among boys his age.

So when Hayate would go visit Ryu, I'd tried to befriend Ayane, the only other kunoichi in training that was close to my age. I was met only with cold resentment, and for a little while I was lonely. But as a child I'd always been jubilant and positive, and so did not let Ayane's aloofness affect me.

Soon, at the age of fifteen, I was the strongest kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin, stronger even than Ayane. I kind of went my own way, picking and choosing which teachings I liked of Lord Asano's. The man never did like me, or I him, but he respected me because I was strong and because I was Hayate's younger sister. Hayate and Asano had always been close, to my disgust, but there hadn't been anything I could do about it. Even as a child I'd thought the Code of the Shinobi as peculiar and strange, but both Hayate and Ryu had followed it religiously. I selected and followed what I liked, ignored the tenets that I disliked, just like when it came to Asano's teachings. No doubt I got in a lot of trouble for bending the rules, but I've always seen the Code as just a little ridiculous if not totally so.

And that's why, at midnight, I am deserting the Mugen Tenshin. It is considered one of the most serious methods of betrayal a shinobi can ever commit against their clan, but I don't care. The Mugen Tenshin will obey every word of Hayate's—but not I. They are blind to my brother's foolishness, and I cannot stand it anymore, the bloodshed and this overbearing, senseless gluttony for power. I have stood by my brother's side in all circumstances, in every past war, but this one was plain idiocy.

I packed only my katana, a few hand grenades and shuriken, the clothes on my back, and a dark green cloth I used to wrap around my face and hair, exposing only my eyes. My unusual auburn locks were a dead giveaway to any enemies I might meet, so I made sure the cloth disguised every strand. Being the only sister of the leader of the traitorous clan, I was a prime target for assassins.

Slipping away easily from my sleeping quarters, then from the village altogether, I soon found myself in the midst of the forest. Turning around, I took one last gaze at my home. Tiny fireflies zigzagged across the shadows, and a soft fog crept in from the woods, enveloping the huts and shrines in their wispy silver fingers. The crickets hummed softly and my home continued to slumber, unaware of my absence. It was a peaceful sight, but I knew that within the village walls there was anything but tranquility. Whispering final farewells, I slid the cloth over my face and disappeared into the shadows.

Breaking into a swift run, I did not know where to go. If the Mitsamune, or perhaps even the Hajin-mon, found me, they would kill me on the spot. I'd have to be cautious, for a runaway shinobi is seen as vile and untrustworthy—especially me being a member of the enemy clan. But it was better than following Hayate's orders.

I was now my brother's enemy.

And it wasn't only the Mitsamune or the Hajin-mon that I had to fear, for I knew that Hayate would send his men to hunt me down. Indeed I was correct, for the very next morning a group of six shinobi bearing the crest of Mugen Tenshin pursued me, and their shuriken shattered the trees at my side. I defeated them all easily, but I knew that more would come. I would always be on the move now, wary, uneasy and unable to find peace. Hayate would not rest until I was dead, and, sister or not, he would not tolerate a traitor.

Exhausted after another afternoon of killing Hayate's men, I discovered a small creek trickling softly through the forest. Collapsing to the ground, I removed the makeshift bandages from my right shoulder where a shuriken had sliced open the skin. It was an ugly wound and refused to stop bleeding, and it burned as I smoothed the icy water over the gash. But even though I tended to my hurts, I did not fail to notice the towering, majestic trees with their emerald leaves, or the soft green moss beneath my feet. A mourning dove cooed somewhere in the distance, and a wolf pup cried out for his mother. Hayate and I used to hunt together in woods like these, but as soon as the memory entered my mind, I pushed it away. There was no time to linger on the past.

However, I could not admire the tranquility of the woods for long, for once again I felt the presence of men. Flipping backwards, I managed to avoid a hail of shuriken aimed for my neck, and watched as they splintered the bark of the tree beside me. Unsheathing my katana and pulling the dark green cloth tighter about my face and hair, I prepared for the next attacks. More throwing stars came my way, and I easily deflected them away with my sword. I began to run through the trees, moving in zigzags in hopes of hindering my foes' aim, but shockingly, my tactic failed. Their attacks were skilled—_too_ skilled—but I continued to run anyway and decided to ponder this later.

Stopping to catch a breath, I turned around for a split second to see how many of my brother's men were after me this time. However, I was surprised to see that it was only one shinobi, and dressed all in black. Mugen Tenshin ninja usually dressed in dark blue or green, and were never solitary when hunting. Yet my attacker was robed in ebony and seemed, at the moment at least, to be alone. Perplexed yet knowing that I had not the time to ponder this dilemma, I reached for one of my few hand grenades. Igniting it, I flung it towards him, the little ball arching high, and I rolled away in the opposite direction.

The explosion made my eardrums ache, and as the smoke cleared, only then did I emerge. However, I'd missed completely. Unexpectedly, the black shinobi flew down from the treetops, silver sword gleaming terribly as it was unsheathed. Gritting my teeth, I removed my own blade from its scabbard and met his attack.

Our katanas clashed fiercely, and the impact sent tremors down my body. The ninja grunted, forcing me back, yet I pushed back equally hard. Knowing that he was stronger than I was, I suddenly broke free and sidestepped him. After slamming my shoulder against his body, I then released a quick series of kicks to his abdomen and legs. The shinobi was ready however, and struck back equally hard. He attacked fiercely, mercilessly, and I momentarily found myself on the defensive. This particular warrior was experienced, extremely skilled, unlike most of the typical ninjas of Mugen Tenshin.

One thing was for sure—my assailant wasn't one of my clan.

A dark cloth disguised his identity, and all I could see was his eyes. And as he brought me close, fingers gripping my neck and his other hand preparing for the killing blow, I suddenly recognized those unusual jade irises.

"Ryu!" I wheezed, and my outburst was enough to stay his hand long enough.

"What the—" he said, hesitating, but I was already out of his grasp and rolling away.

"Ryu," I repeated, and tore away the cloth around my head. Recognition spread across his face as my identity was revealed to him, the long fiery hair sweeping across my shoulders, and the ninja removed his mask as well.

"Kasumi!" he gasped, and his body instantly relaxed, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know! _Genkideska_?" I inquired, staring up at his handsome face.

"I'm doing great. And you?"

"Fine as well," I replied, and we both knew that we uttered lies.

"But Kasumi, I nearly killed you!" he suddenly gasped, his eyes fearful as he gazed at me.

"Yes, I noticed," I joked, smiling and rubbing at where his fingers had gripped my throat, but it was anything but funny. "And why? You're not the type of shinobi to kill random ninjas upon sight."

At this, Ryu fell silent and would not meet my eyes. Finally, he replied, "I…oh, Kasumi, you bear Mugen Tenshin's seal on your clothing and when I saw that, I thought…well…"

"And? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, but after a moment, I understood everything completely.

"The war…of course," I whispered, staring up at him, "It's already begun."

Hayabusa nodded somberly. "The Mitsamune and Mugen Tenshin are enemies now, Kasumi, as I am sure you are well aware of. And I…Miyagawa commanded me to…"

My heart sank. What a terrible burden to bear.

"To destroy your friend Hayate…to eliminate my clan," I finished for him.

Ryu looked away. "Hai. But you weren't supposed to know, Kasumi-chan. And I don't—I don't want to kill you. I swear I didn't realize it was you when we fought. You were merely a Mugen Tenshin warrior, and I am obligated to do my duty. "

Sighing, I explained, "I understand, but you're in luck, my dear friend. There is no need to take my life, for I am also my brother's enemy. I have abandoned my clan, Ryu—I am a_ nukenin."_

Ryu's eyes widened in shock, but I merely shrugged. "So actually, I am no longer of the Mugen Tenshin. But if you still wish to fight me, by all means take up your sword. The world has already gone insane, and I guess it is the norm to kill one's friends."

I tensed, awaiting his attack, but the shinobi was still shocked into silence and merely stood there. But, after a moment, he suddenly pulled me into a fierce embrace. It didn't last long, but that brief moment was enough to send waves of some foreign, strange emotion through my body. It remained long after the hug was over, but I could not put a name to the feeling.

"_Arigato_, Kasumi," Ryu said, "Thank you so much for running. I know I shouldn't be encouraging you for your so called betrayal, but I don't think I could have had the heart to kill you even if you were still my enemy."

After he said that, I stared up at him for a long time, admiring the strength of his jaw line, the full lips and narrow nose, and of course his beautiful, peculiar green eyes. His long, dark bangs brushed against his cheeks slightly, and his long hair was tied back smoothly. Suddenly, I felt a slight blush creep over my cheeks.

"You know, Ryu," I began as I looked away, "I wish my brother was more like you."

"Why do say that?" he inquired as we both began to walk together through the forest.

"_Tonikaku ii desu yo_," I sighed, my voice cracking slightly, and I was grateful when Ryu asked no further questions.

I explained all of my thoughts and reasons why I left home to Ryu, and all the while he only nodded or gave curt, one word answers in response to my words. He'd always been quiet, a little mysterious, but I didn't mind. Sometimes I'd wonder if he'd been trained to remain so silent, but Hayate claimed, when they'd still been close friends, that Ryu was always like that.

The forest had grown silent around us, and I abruptly stopped talking to inhale the clean scent of the air. I realized that Ryu and I had been walking for several minutes now with no particular destination, and I stopped him with a gentle hand.

"Ryu, _ima doko ni iku no_?" I asked.

"I have no idea, Kasumi, but that doesn't matter. Let's just keep walking this way," was his soft reply, but I stopped him once more when he attempted to move.

"Ryu…Mugen Tenshin is back that way," I said, motioning behind us. "You have a mission to carry out, and a ninja suffers dire consequences if he should stray from an order."

The shinobi sighed and looked away. "Of all people, Kasumi, I thought those rules wouldn't matter to you," he smiled, and I blushed again.

"Besides," he continued, "Miyagawa has given me a month to accomplish this, and I intend to use every last day of it. I do not want to kill your brother, Kasumi, nor do I want to destroy your clan. And whether you are a traitor or not, would you really let me massacre the only home you've ever known? I am surprised that you have not tried to kill me already."

He had a point, and it was true, I didn't want Ryu to do any of this. Yet my sword remained sheathed and it was I that continued to walk first. I didn't want to kill him any more than he wanted to kill me. I was so damn weary of this bloodshed.

"Why do you not draw your sword, Kasumi? I have been ordered to kill your brother," said Ryu, and I stopped mid step.

Turning to face him, I replied softly, "Because I don't think you're like that, Hayabusa Ryu. You won't kill Hayate no matter how good of a ninja you are."

"How can you be sure of that?" he whispered, his eyes narrowing. "I may be Hayate's best friend…but you and I barely know each other, Kasumi-chan."

"Well, we'll see won't we? Besides, what good would my taking your life do? It won't stop the war. More men will only come in your place."

Ryu nodded, but remained quiet.

"So let's just pretend that perhaps you do not actually need to kill Hayate. Maybe, for once, this turmoil can be fixed peacefully, with words instead of katanas. What do you think?" I said quietly.

"I think that is an impossible dream world you've concocted, Kasumi. You know the life of the shinobi does not work that way. That's why they gave us swords, because peace in our time cannot be found with mere words," he replied coldly.

"You're not making this easy," I joked, and a little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Sorry," he replied simply, and we continued on to nowhere, side by side into the woods.

* * *

**Translations**

_Nissa_—brother

_Genkideska_—how are you?

_Nukenin_—runaway ninja

_Ima doko ni iku no?_ —Where are we going?

_Arigato_—Thank you

_Tonikaku ii desu yo_—Never mind

**Other translations to keep in mind:**

_Shinobi_—ninja (obviously)

_Kunoichi_—female ninja

_Shuriken_—ninja throwing stars

_Katana_—sword

_Ninmu_—mission

_Wakarimashita_—I understand

_Sake_—rice wine

_Naginata_—long spear usually wielded by women

_Wow, I'm FINALLY updating after over a month! Sorry, but thanks much for being so patient. Thanks also to the awesome reviews. This chapter is a little shorter than what I normally write, but I hope you like it still. Please review if you can, and of course I'm open to suggestions._ Sage


	3. A Strange Alliance

Wow, I'm finally updating this story. Thanks to all my fans who reviewed, and thanks for being patient. This one isn't the best update, but hope you guys enjoy it. Sage

* * *

**A Strange Alliance **

**Ryu**

She'd grown even more beautiful than I last remembered. Skin like snow, fiery hair, doe eyes, Ieto Kasumi was something else altogether. She'd grown into a woman, a powerful kunoichi, and, staring at her out of the corner of my eye, I pitied her. Here she was, this talented, pure-hearted warrior who wanted nothing but peace and her brother's love. All of that had been denied her, even a decent relationship with her half-sister Ayane. And although she often seemed cheerful, I could see through Kasumi's façade. She tried so hard to be strong, so hard to survive and conceal the wounds—but even the most cold-blooded of shinobi can only handle so much.

The average shinobi harbors most of his feelings within. He keeps them to himself until the right moment. But, if not expressed eventually, if not released soon, all of those pent up emotions can send even the strongest ninja into madness. I know, for I almost lost myself once. The life of a ninja may seem glorious, a way of honor and power, but it is anything but that.

Averting my eyes, I knew that the last thing Kasumi wanted was my pity, so I kept my mouth shut and instead recalled the times when Hayate had brought her with him on his visits.

"That's the first time I've seen you laugh in days, Ryu," Hayate had once said in response to Kasumi's joke, and I'd instantly stopped laughing. I hadn't even realized I'd been doing it until Hayate had pointed it out and Kasumi had looked at me strangely.

Sadly, I knew that Kasumi wouldn't be laughing or joking for a long, long time. She may laugh on our journey together but it will just be wasted air, false noise, cold, like the dewdrops of ice that clung to the leaves.

What I would give to hear her laugh again, see her smile.

We are all born innocent in this world. That's what breaks my heart the most about wars, its terrible ability to alter peoples' minds. A person could be the most innocent and pure of heart, but place them in a world of brutality and lost hope and see what comes out afterwards.

My best friend is a prime example.

Over the years I've attempted to develop an immunity to this despair, to this ability of bloodshed to forever change a person. I kill for a living, but I want to remain the man I am. I want to remain Hayabusa Ryu and not surrender myself to the ice-hearted murderer waiting, hidden, in the dark corners of my mind.

Then what are you doing here, Ryu? Why are you even shinobi in the first place? My mind whispered.

My heart clenched. Because I have nothing else. Because it is the only life I know…

Kasumi stopped suddenly and squatted down, examining something on the forest floor. Following her gaze, I noticed a set of fresh animal prints in the damp earth.

"Rabbit tracks. Do you remember how you and Hayate used to hunt together?" she murmured, tracing the paw prints with a pale finger.

"Yes," I said, getting down beside her, "Hayate claimed he hated hunting, but now that I think of it, I don't think he had the heart to kill."

Kasumi sighed and rose stiffly. "Funny, isn't it? He valued life back then," was her monotone response, and she continued to walk.

The bitterness in her voice kept me silent for I knew that Kasumi was in no mood for conversation. Sister of my friend or not, we were still strangers and kept most of our feelings to ourselves. We were allies, nothing more. To become too emotionally attached just meant distraction and unwanted feelings, for there was always the possibility that one of us could die on this journey. If that day indeed came to be, then Kasumi and I would have to walk away silently, passively, and focus on the tasks at hand without lingering on the past. There was never time for mourning.

_A shinobi is never to love…_

We walked for a long time through the forest, and night slowly descended upon us. The sun set early these days, for autumn was coming, and with it, the cold. To me, autumn was one of the most peaceful seasons yet also one of the loneliest. I remember Miyagawa and I meditating in the deeper parts of this forest, meditating for hours as the sky was painted in gold and crimson. The only sound would be the quiet whisper of the leaves touching the ground as they fell from the branches. It was only during these times that I truly felt at peace. If done correctly, meditation does wonders to the human mind, and I would return to the village with Sensei all loosened up and calm. Not even the best times with Hayate could begin to compare to meditating.

But I haven't done it in so long, months perhaps, and peace and calm was now nonexistent. There was only the mission, this war, the oncoming bloodshed, and the strange alliance with Kasumi. I wondered why I walked alongside her now, why I had decided to stay with her instead of travelling by myself, which was what I normally did. Perhaps I had been alone for too long. And although I'd never tell her, I was glad Kasumi was here with me. It was good to know that I wasn't the only person out there who thought this war was complete nonsense.

Once again Kasumi stopped, but this time I knew exactly why. The forest had grown deathly quiet, too quiet. Our eyes met, not a word was exchanged between us, and I nodded. In an instant she and I had split up in different directions, just barely avoiding the explosion that would have destroyed us. More grenades followed, and I watched Kasumi duck away into the grasses. After making sure she was safely hidden, I pulled up my facemask and quickly climbed a nearby tree, swinging myself silently onto a branch. I knew my assailant was nearby, and after unsheathing my katana, I waited for Kasumi and my attackers to reveal themselves. If they were smart they would remain hidden, but I watched with amusement as, slowly, nine shinobi emerged from their hiding places. They were garbed in dark green and would have blended in perfectly with their surroundings had they not been idiots and revealed themselves.

I sought out Kasumi again, and our gazes met. She nodded, facemask revealing only her eyes, and pulled from her pockets a shuriken. Glancing down at the shinobi, I recognized the unmistakable seal of the Mugen Tenshin; Hayate was after his sister once again. He was wasting all of his men with these ridiculous missions. If he truly wanted a war, Hayate should be saving every warrior for the more important battles, and not on useless attempts at assassinating his sister.

Kasumi's first shuriken caught one shinobi in the eye, and blood burst forth as he screamed, collapsing to the ground. Chaos erupted then as the group panicked, unable to find the source of the attack, and I took my chance to unleash my own shuriken. The men cried out in agony as they were struck, blood spurting and staining the ground a deep scarlet. Jumping down from the tree branch, I swung my katana, slicing a nearby shinobi's stomach open. The raw stench of blood was overpowering, but I had trained myself enough so that I was used to it by now. Moving on, I dodged one ninja's attack, then caught him in the throat, blood spraying, staining the silver blade red.

Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed that Kasumi was having her own share of killing. Allowing myself to watch her for only a moment, I admired the graceful way she fought, her auburn hair flying and katana gleaming as she took down her enemy. Blood dotted her skin, and it was an odd contrast. White bird, lovely, serene, pale elegance, yet in the next moment a tigress, flame-licked hair and teeth bared, a vicious predator, scarlet blood staining her pale feathers. I felt a mixture of awe and sorrow as I watched her, a beauty wasted, stained forever with blood and death.

I then suddenly remembered that I was fighting for my life, and shook myself away from Kasumi. She was safe. She knew what she was doing…yet I couldn't help worrying anyway.

"Yah!" I cried as I impaled the last shinobi on my sword. I could smell the fear in his sweat and his dark eyes widened in recognition when our gazes met. As he died, hot blood spilling onto my hands, the ninja managed to utter a few last words.

"Help us! Hayate has lost his mind, Hayabusa. Demo…he is not…the true…enemy…"

With that, the shinobi died, and I quickly removed my sword from his gut. Staggering back, I let his words sink in. True enemy? What did he mean by that? The man's words had been a warning…he had not really intended to kill Kasumi or me at all. He'd been merely taking orders, for if he was truly loyal to Hayate, why would he have said such things?

Kneeling to the ground, I bowed my head, hands pressed together, and murmured a swift prayer, hoping that their spirits would reach the next life peacefully. They had not deserved to be killed, but in this world there is only one motto: kill or be killed. Simple as that, and Kasumi and I had been forced to take their lives.

As I prayed, my hatred of the war increased tenfold, so strongly that I soon had to force the prayer from my lips. This war was not at all what it seemed, if the dead shinobi had spoken the truth that is. I did not know what to do with this new information the shinobi had given me, but I vowed to figure it all out before I completed my mission. I did not want to kill Hayate for nothing after all, especially if he was not the true driving force behind this conflict.

I felt Kasumi approach, and I rose from the ground, wiping the blood away from my sword.

Turning to her, I realized that I did not have the heart to tell her what I'd recently heard. It would only worry her even more, and Kasumi had enough to deal with as it was. She stared up at me, waiting, brown eyes emotionless, and I noticed with relief that she hadn't been harmed. Yet there was a smear of blood on her cheek, and I was tempted to reach out and wipe it away. I was aware of her heat, her soft breath on my skin as she stood near, and I swallowed hard, forcing the strange emotions away. I had worked alone for so long that having a partner beside me felt strange…or was it something else I was feeling?

It was not uncommon to be attracted to Kasumi, she was a lovely woman after all, and many men lusted after her. For instead of respecting her prowess with ninjitsu and admiring her elegant way of combat, several male shinobi saw Kasumi only as meat, not as an equal, a kunoichi, but only as an object to sate a man's carnal desires. It was disgusting, and because of this I vowed not to be one of those men. To me she would only be a comrade and fellow warrior, nothing more.

Yet what if what I felt was not lust at all? Perhaps something more?

Don't be ridiculous, I thought, and discarded the idea.

"You have blood on your cheek," I said curtly, and stalked off, leaving the carnage behind me.

**Kasumi**

I can't seem to figure him out, this Hayabusa Ryu. He was so cold sometimes, so stoic and silent that often I wondered what kind of person truly lay in his heart. I had seen something today, something in those jade eyes, something that stirred the strange feeling in me again. Ryu had looked at me differently after that battle. That cold serenity had faded for a brief moment and had been instead replaced with—oh I don't know; maybe tenderness? Compassion?

But whatever it was, it had vanished for the time being, and I could no longer find it no matter how hard I looked. After swiping at my cheek the best I could, I hurried to catch up to him. The man sure moved quickly.

"Ryu, are you ok?" I asked abruptly, unable to let go of that look he'd given me earlier.

"I'm fine. It's not like I haven't killed people before," he replied, his voice flat and emotionless.

"It's not that…" I began, my voice softening. I wanted to ask him about it, but couldn't find the words. I'd never felt this way before. I hated it, but I was curious nonetheless.

He turned to me then, long hair billowing back slightly as a breeze danced around us. Ryu was back to his old self, his heartless, apathetic, silent killer self. I sighed, wondering if that was really him I was seeing.

"Then what is it, Kasumi," he said, and I detected a hint of irritation in his voice. For a second he reminded me of Hayate, his voice condescending, belittling, hateful, cold.

"_What is it, Kasumi? What do you want?"_

"_I want to discuss some things with you."_

"_Now's not the time. Get out. I'm busy."_

"_With Ujio-sama's new geisha I see. How much money did you waste to take this one's mizuage? Less than the first, I hope." mizuage means virginity_

"_Get out."_

"_It's important, Hayate. I need to—"_

"_Don't bother me; I don't care what you have to say. Now go!"_

He always chose pleasure over everything else (besides vengeance and power that is) especially when it was derived from some young, pale-skinned whore sharing his bed. Nothing mattered to Hayate, especially me, who "annoyed" him, who was "burdensome", and I thought I sensed some of those feelings in Hayabusa. Or, possibly, Ryu was not annoyed at all, and was just good at disguising his true emotions. But you never know with a shinobi.

The ninja waited for my explanation.

Looking away, I replied, "Nothing. It's nothing."

Satisfied, the shinobi continued onward without a backward glance. What was going on in his head? Why wouldn't he talk to me?

The moon had taken the sun's place, and her silver light cast eerie shadows on the forest floor. Her darkness reigned now, and Ryu and I had to be more careful than ever, for an assassin's ideal time was at night, where the killing was abrupt, silent, and it was much harder for one to defend oneself. In the distance, a wolf howled, but no pack answered his call—a lone wolf. It was a sorrowful sound, haunting and beautiful, and, glancing at the shinobi ahead of me, I realized that he was just like that lone wolf: he slept alone, lived alone, hunted alone, and had no pack to call to. Ryu had the Mitsamune, but it just wasn't the same.

The lone wolf howled again, and this time Ryu looked up. He paused, gazing up at the night, then released a weary sigh, breath coming in wisps of silver.

"We'll rest here for the night," he announced simply, and began to sit down. There was barely enough light for me to see adequately, but I managed to find a comfortable spot on the moss-covered ground. The nights were cold and as we settled down, I hugged myself tightly, attempting to keep in as much heat as possible. All shinobi were trained to withstand all sorts of torment, including horrible conditions like the icy cold, but I still hated it. I knew I'd survive, but I preferred warm futons any day.

Glancing over at Ryu a few feet away, I realized that the shinobi was very used to this already, and seemed to be relatively comfortable; he didn't even hug himself like I did. Envying him, I continued to rub at my skin, pulling the facemask closer around me to keep in the warmth. Eventually I did fall asleep, but with the cold still biting at my skin.

The next morning I woke up warm, and pondered this possibility. Mornings are cool as well, and I'd surely hadn't brought a blanket with me when I'd left my village. However, I soon found the heat's source when I shifted slightly. Ryu lay behind me, his body pressed firmly up against mine, strong arms encircling my waist. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, and for a moment all I could do was lie there in shock.

Tentatively, slowly, I turned so that I faced him. We were both fully clothed (thank God) but I soon got over my initial surprise as peace settled in, and I took advantage of this time to look at Ryu closely. He was even more handsome when he slept, the dark lashes sweeping delicately across his skin, eyebrows creased in a hard frown, and his usually grim mouth was soft. His breathing was peaceful, quiet, and I reached out slowly, gently brushing away a stray bang that covered his eyes.

Ryu was awake in a heartbeat, and my fingers froze just as they grazed his skin. His green irises penetrated mine for only a second, and in the next moment he had recoiled from me. The shinobi rose quickly from the ground and straightened, forcing his gaze elsewhere.

"Let's go, Kasumi. We cannot linger too long," was his cold command, and he waited impatiently for me to rise.

What? Was he not even going to explain what had just happened? Was he just going to dismiss everything? Well, it meant something to me, and I wasn't going to let him get away this time.

Rising, I asked, "What was that all about? What else did you do to me while I slept, Ryu?" Of course I knew he hadn't done anything bad to me, Ryu Hayabusa wasn't that type of man, but I also knew that this was the only way to get him to talk.

The tactic worked. He swiveled around, eyes meeting mine again.

"No, Kasumi, that's not the way it was. I…kept you warm, that's all."

"And why? We've known each other barely two days, and suddenly you care?" I retorted in mock anger as I fought back the smile.

Knowing he'd better give me a good explanation, Ryu sighed in frustration, arms crossed. "The night was freezing, and I thought you might be cold, but I wasn't sure how you would react if I—well, so, I waited for you to fall asleep. People freeze to death all the time, and I was a little worried, alright? Satisfied?"

"So you care," I stated with amusement, and this time I failed to suppress the smile. I loved how he squirmed with embarrassment from my inquiries.

Ryu shook his head impatiently, then helped me to my feet. "Enough, Kasumi. You and I are comrades, and comrades need to help each other if they intend to survive. Now, let's keep going."

Smiling again, I realized that he truly did care, and that struck something deep inside me. It was Ryu's simple compassion that triggered that within me, for he was the only person who had ever truly seemed concerned for my wellbeing. To him I was a friend, someone he looked out for and respected. In my village, in the clan of the Mugen Tenshin, I was seen only as an object. Whether I was a mere sexual commodity or a killing machine, Ieto Kasumi was expendable and unimportant. Even Hayate had ceased to care once he'd claimed leadership of the Mugen Tenshin. But then there was Ryu, who fought alongside me and valued me for the person I was. Sure he was cold and hard to read at times, but that didn't matter. His respect was enough—at the moment. As far as I could tell, heartless ninja or dear friend, Hayabusa Ryu was a good man.

But I couldn't trust him. Trust was a delicate thing when it came to the way of the shinobi. "Trust no one, even your own kin." With Hayate in my mind, I knew that though Ryu seemed kind, he was still untrustworthy.

Dawn soon faded to midday as my companion and I journeyed onward, and up ahead a small creek greeted us. The clear water trickled softly as we neared, and a timid doe sipped daintily from the creek as we approached. She gazed at us curiously, spotted the swords strapped to our bodies, and fled.

"There was a time when animals did not fear us," Ryu said quietly as he knelt down to take a drink from the water, "a time of peace."

Taking a seat beside him, drawing my knees up to my chest, I silently took in my surroundings. As far as I could tell no enemies were near and for the time being Ryu and I were safe.

After quenching his thirst, my dark companion stared over at me and gestured towards the creek. "You should drink. We may not find another water source for awhile yet," he suggested.

"I have plenty of flasks of it in my sack," I replied, but Ryu shook his head.

"I said drink," he commanded, and I sighed, complying.

After I'd taken two long sips, the ninja seemed satisfied but continued to stare at me. It was that same look he'd given me after the battle with the Mugen Tenshin shinobi.

"What," I said, wiping a few stray drops from my chin.

"Kasumi-chan," he began softly, "I'm sorry for—for what happened last night. I should have asked you first. It was wrong of me and won't happen again."

For a moment all I could do was stare at him and nod dumbly, and then finally I found my voice. "Apology accepted. But don't worry Ryu-san. It wasn't a big deal."

"To me it was," he stated, rising from his place beside the creek, "people don't have enough respect these days, and I don't intend to become like them."

And for the next two or three days, Ryu, to my disappointment, always slept close by but never again held me while I slept. The only thing to keep me warm now was the night, and the cold memories of the life I had left behind. It's not easy being alone…

But, glancing at Hayabusa's sleeping form, I knew solitude would no longer be a problem.


	4. The Ghost Clan

WOW, finally updating this after what, a year? More? I didn't expect this one to be so well-liked, but thank you to my readers for being so patient and all. As for the Japanese translations, I'm just going to put them in parentheses right after the paragraph they're in. A glossary at the end is bothersome to me, and most people are too lazy to take the time to scroll down and look. So deal with it; if you don't like that method, too bad. Hope this chapter isn't too dull. It's longer than former chapters too.

–_**Sage Pagan**_

* * *

**The Ghost Clan**

**Ryu**

It had been at least six days now. A strange mist lingered, slithering about our feet, snaking in and out between us, haunting our dreams and clouding our vision. The path before us grew blurry, shapeless, and several times Kasumi and I attempted—and failed—to retrace our steps. Fearful of losing one another in the clutches of that white mist, we'd resorted to tying the end of her sash to one of the metal loops on my armor. It was strange, strange territory we had wandered onto. Of course, thick mists were expected once one headed towards the mountains, but this…this was like entering a completely different world altogether. The mist had a mind of its own; it refused to let us go back. Instead, my comrade and I were forced to forge onward into the unknown.

I remembered how Miyagawa used to warn of the malicious _oni _that were said to lurk in the mists, of the kidnappings of young children and of the wails of women's souls as they were tortured day and night. When I mentioned this to Kasumi, the _kunoichi_ laughed and squeezed my hand, sending a slight shiver up my arm. (demons)

"Oh Ryu-kun, Ryu-kun. Are you telling me that you are the strongest ninja in all of _Nihon_, yet you fear children's fables? You've a soft heart after all." (Japan)

"I do _not_," I replied gruffly, irritated as a slight blush rose to my cheeks.

At this she merely smiled up at me, brown eyes all-knowing, and I felt that odd clench in my heart again. Maybe having the female ninja around hadn't been such a great idea after all. Whether I liked it or not, Kasumi was slowly instilling into me that warmth it had rejected for years. Regardless of how agonizingly wonderful it felt, it bothered me tremendously. A shinobi trained his whole life to subdue that warmth after all, and one small crack in that cold fortress could be fatal.

Was she toying with me? Did she think it was amusing? She was shinobi too after all, and should adhere to the same protocol, right? But then again, she was also _nukenin_; once you have crossed that boundary—abandoning your very own clan—then I guess the rules no longer applied.

Kasumi lived as she wished now. She truly was free; never fully content nor safe, but still free. And for someone like me, still bound to rules and enslaved by the Code, she was an immediate threat. And yet…I found that danger fascinating. Beautiful. Treacherous.

At that moment the mist disappeared, revealing a forest far wilder than Mitsamune woods. An eerie silence greeted us; the sun caressed the forest floor in dappled bursts, tattooing gold onto all that it touched. Shadows crept lazily along tree limbs, basked in the curves of leaves and darted beneath the crystal shallows of the streams. Not an animal was in sight, not a breeze stirred the leaves, not a bird sang—and yet the forest seemed to breathe. It hummed with life; beneath my feet, I sensed its heartbeat, pulsing, warm and quiet and steady. Beside me, Kasumi too had become silent in awe. We did not know whether we should fear this place or not. Here lay a realm of unnatural, yet peaceful, darkness, a sanctuary for the poet-dreamer and the weary traveler, for the quiet and the lonely—and for shinobi who desired not to be seen. However, believing us to be alone, I allowed myself to enjoy the silence momentarily as I inhaled the air, closing my eyes.

All it took was that single mistake.

Kasumi collapsed at my side without a sound. My eyes snapping open, I turned, but before I could meet our silent assailant's attack, I too fell into darkness.

* * *

Upon coming to, the first thing I noticed was that both Kasumi and I had been stripped of our face masks and weapons. My katana, all shuriken and _metsubushi_, the _kunai _hidden at my leg--gone. Even the _shobo--_the small wooden ring on my finger used to strike an enemy's pressure points--had been confiscated. Our attackers had been disgustingly thorough. (hand grenades; throwing knife)

After struggling in vain for a few breathless seconds, I also learned that my wrists had been bound tightly behind my back. Grunting, I bit back the pain as the ropes tore through my skin, tiny rivulets of blood trailing down to my fingertips. At my side, Kasumi laid unconscious, auburn hair splayed around her face. Upon seeing the kunoichi in such a peaceful, yet vulnerable, state, I suddenly felt more protective than before. True, the woman was more than capable of taking care of herself, but I couldn't help feeling this way. Sliding closer to Kasumi, I covered her form in my shadow, eyes narrowing as they darted back and forth across my environment. Though we seemed to be alone, I knew then that my comrade and I were being watched. Someone had been watching ever since we'd entered that forest, perhaps even when we'd been trapped in the mists; cursing under my breath, I knew that I'd been a fool in dropping my guard.

Taking in my surroundings, I realized that we were imprisoned in a room made entirely of solid rock. Were we inside a mountain? It was possible. Mountains were not uncommon in these parts of Nihon after all. But more importantly, how had Kasumi and I been taken so utterly by surprise? We were extremely skilled shinobi after all, the best of our kind, and should have seen the attack coming from miles away.

Thinking after a moment, the pieces finally fell into place. There was only one possible answer; a single name presented itself in my mind: Tamayoshi. Those elusive bastards; sighing, I closed my eyes, smiling grimly. How could I allow this to happen? They were the Mist Dwellers after all, the Ghost Clan. In all my years as shinobi, I had never once come in contact with this tiny—but highly skilled—clan. I had only heard stories.

Six clans inhabited this land: The Mitsamune to the west, Mugen Tenshin to the east, and Hajin-mon to the north. The fourth clan, Yamashiga, had once been the powerhouse of the south until warfare erupted due to corruption and old rivalries. To end the chaos, the three strongest clans, Mitsamune, Mugen Tenshin, and Hajin-mon, banded together and forged the Tsuru Truce (the one Hayate had supposedly violated), forcing the Yamashiga into submission and exile. The last two clans were the Ishikagami and Tamayoshi, the latter being the smallest of all six. Being significantly smaller, these three lesser clans never dared to interfere with the three larger. It would mean suicide to disobey this unwritten law. All clans now lived in relative peace, though there was always the occasional skirmish to reinforce authority. Warfare was natural after all; it was the way. Without warfare, there would be no need for shinobi.

It saddened me, the realization that I was bred for war and nothing else, the all too painful truth that I would never see peace--and, gods forbid, love--in my lifetime. If I did, well, then I was out of a job.

The sharp kick came out of nowhere, and I doubled over, wincing as flames of pain seared my ribs.

"Mikio-sama! This one is awake!" the ninja smirked, and vanished as soon as he'd appeared. Had it not been for my aching ribs and the echoes of his voice along the rock walls, it was as if the shinobi had never been there at all.

The Tamayoshi were known by many names, but were recognized best as the Ghost Clan—and they lived up to the name a bit too well. Notorious for their incredible ability to come and go without being detected, the clan had a frighteningly good potential to become extremely powerful. Of course, every ninja was required to master the art of _shinobi-iri_—stealth—but the Tamayoshi knew this better than anyone. After learning of this, Lord Asano of Mugen Tenshin, along with his predecessors, waged a series of bloody wars with the once abundant Tamayoshi until these elusive shinobi became the smallest clan in all of Japan. In defeat, they'd retreated to the mist-covered mountains of the Southwest, and were rarely encountered. Now, it was only those skills with stealth that kept them alive. Now the Tamayoshi, ironically, had truly become "The Ghost Clan"—invisible, a remnant of what was once alive and powerful. It was a sad story if one thought of the history. But, warfare was warfare.

The same ninja who'd kicked me reappeared just as Kasumi was coming to. Groaning, she struggled slightly in her bonds, but stiffened when she sensed the presence of the Tamayoshi warrior. Glaring up at him, I noticed that he was garbed entirely in white—a perfect camouflage within those mists. So Kasumi and I _had_ been watched. He must be a border patrol of some sort.

"Well, well, well, she's a beauty, this one," he murmured softly as he stared down at Kasumi. Grinning, he reached down to caress her cheek, but the kunoichi wouldn't allow it. Lunging, she bit him hard, drawing blood.

Smirking in satisfaction, I watched as he leaped back, nursing his fingers. "_Ama_!" (Bitch!)

Face contorted in rage, he unsheathed his katana, and my eyes widened in horror. Clenching my teeth, I felt the muscles in my body tighten as I prepared to throw myself at him.

"I'll teach you a lesson or two, whore," he snarled, raising the sword, but a shuriken to the shoulder stopped his actions. The ninja bellowed in pain, his katana clattering to the ground as dark blossoms of blood bloomed across the pale fabric of his uniform.

"_Baka_! Sensei said the prisoners are not to be harmed. How many times must I remind you, Kioshi!" screamed a shinobi hidden in the high rock walls. I assumed this was Mikio. (Fool!)

"But she—"

"—is of Mugen Tenshin," Mikio spat, "or have you gone blind?"

Kioshi's eyes widened as he caught sight of the seal embroidered on the back of Kasumi's robe, realizing what he had almost done. I, on the other hand, sighed in relief, glad that I had not convinced the woman to remove the seal. With her former comrades out for her blood, I had thought it ideal that she find new clothes to rid herself of the mark. But now it had become an advantage; it was the only thing keeping us alive and unscathed. If they knew that Kasumi was actually _nukenin_, then they would not hesitate to kill her. They'd unknowingly do Hayate a favor, and there was no way I would allow that.

The shinobi named Mikio emerged from the shadows; he too wore white, though he was taller and more muscular than his fellow comrade. His eyes were an unusual shade of gray, a color unique to these Mist Dwellers, and they darkened, narrowing in interest as his gaze met my own.

"There's only one abomination in this land with green snake eyes," he snarled, removing his face mask.

"You know this shinobi scum?" Kioshi inquired as he too began to stare at my unusual irises. Hardening my gaze, I met their stares head on.

"Everyone knows this shinobi. He is supposedly the 'strongest' of us all—the great Hayabusa Ryu," Mikio sneered, crossing his arms, "the 'shinobi with jade for eyes.'"

Again Kioshi's eyes widened. "_Muri desu! _He is mere legend, a fable of the Mitsamune!" (Impossible!)

They'd clearly been kept out of the loop, the poor isolated fools.

Being Japan's greatest and most skilled shinobi had its faults. Word of my prowess had spread like wildfire--and so had fear. Jealousies and rivalries took root; peace was but black kanji characters on flimsy pieces of paper. Because with me, Lord Miyagawa possessed a large advantage over all other clans, and though all kept their silence, the other lords despised that fact. To defy us--mainly me--was to face annihilation, and so a tentative peace remained. Perhaps this was why Hayate spoke to me less and less over the years...was he jealous of me? And to add to all this, it didn't help that I possessed green eyes, a trait that only further ostracized me.

But I was a man, nothing more. If I must have a title, it would be puppet, or killer, but surely not legend, as Kioshi ignorantly phrased it. I was both blessed and cursed with the way of the shinobi.

"_Iie_, far, far from it. Could a legend be so easily captured? Even the Super Ninja can be duped by our simple ways. Miyagawa isn't here to save him. He is at the mercy of the Tamayoshi now." (No)

His threat did not scare me in the least. "Go ahead, hurt me. Kill me if you like. Then you will truly know what it feels like to become ghosts," I uttered calmly.

Both knew that I spoke the truth. Eventually Miyagawa would know of my fate, and all of Mitsamune would be at war with the tiny Tamayoshi. And now with Ayane and her handful of Hajin-mon warriors with Miyagawa, the Tamayoshi would be decimated in a day, perhaps two if they were lucky. My only concern now wasn't Kasumi's and my safety, but the time we'd lost in being captured. This little skirmish had delayed our journey, and I couldn't afford to waste anymore time in this land when I had a mission to complete. There were only about two weeks left after all.

"Mikio-sama."

A small kunoichi appeared at the male shinobi's side and gave him a curt bow.

"_Nani_?" Mikio inquired, his gray eyes never leaving me. (What?)

"Sensei is ready to meet the prisoners."

* * *

Lord Iwamura Nobuyuki was a man of small stature, his eyes opaque as the mists that surrounded his realm, but hypnotic and penetrating when they peered into yours. Dressed in a simple gray kimono, he knelt on the hard stone floor folding paper cranes. Kasumi stared at the odd sight in silence, raising an eyebrow at me; I gave her a shrug in return.

"_Tsuru_," he murmured, holding up a freshly folded paper crane in his palm. The paper was silver, and shimmered like the feathers of a hummingbird when he moved his hand. (Crane)

Looking up, he smiled softly when he saw Kasumi and me, though his gray eyes held no mirth. Without taking his gaze off of us, he promptly closed his hands and crushed the paper crane.

"Peace is like this paper crane," he said, letting the crumpled origami fall to the ground, "beautiful...fragile...difficult to create...and easily destroyed."

Great. A poet. I valued art, do not get me wrong, and I admired the artists' gift of seeing and showing in different ways than the norm. But we were at war here. A man like Iwamura would be crushed like a fly with his artsy antics.

As if he sensed my distaste, the ninja lord shifted his gaze to meet mine, and smiled slowly as he proceeded to fold another paper crane.

"My son, Yusuke, has the eyes of a hawk," he began, "and saw you two vagabonds from miles away. I suggest you think of a good excuse for trespassing on my land--or your throats shall be cut."

Beside him, a boy of seventeen or so stepped forward and slid his katana slowly from its sheath, letting Kasumi and I see every inch of steel. Unlike his father and Mikio, Yusuke's eyes were jet black.

Perhaps my eyes had once been that black, had once been that lucid and passionate.

"_Hayaku hanashite_," he demanded once the sword gleamed fully unsheathed in his grasp. (Talk quickly).

Like me, Kasumi was not phased by the threat, and remained calm before Yusuke and his poet father.

"I am Ieto Kasumi, formerly of the Mugen Tenshin clan," she declared without bowing or lowering her eyes in respect.

"Formerly?" Yusuke hissed, a hint of a smile tugging at his mouth as he locked gazes with his father. Iwamura, though clearly interested by Kasumi's statement, dismissed his son and waved to the kunoichi to continue.

"And this," she introduced, "is Hayabusa Ryu of the Mitsamune clan, the shinobi--"

At this, she shot Mikio a murderous look. "--with jade for eyes. As well as the greatest shinobi of our time. We are _honored_ to be in the presence of the _great _and_ mighty _Tamayoshi clan."

Biting back a laugh, I forced my eyes downwards so Yusuke could not see the mirth in them.

Iwamura's son clenched his teeth in fury at Kasumi's sarcasm, a small vein in his neck pulsing, but upon hearing my name and clan, he made no move to harm us. Behind him, the lord of the Tamayoshi had an eyebrow raised.

"A nukenin and a Mitsamune," he uttered softly under his breath, chuckling quietly to himself as he rolled the words upon his tongue, "Nukenin…Mitsamune…"

We were safe. Regardless of how badly Kasumi had just insulted his clan, I knew Iwamura would make sure that we left this place alive and untouched. To do otherwise would only mean death. Though Kasumi and I already knew this would happen, she still had to throw in her opinion. The ninja woman truly was bold--perhaps too bold. Still, I found it quite intriguing and, guiltily, even a bit attractive. Shinobi were taught to respect their enemies even more so than their comrades after all. I guess Kasumi no longer cared, but I couldn't blame her; nowadays, one never knew the difference between friend or foe, so what use was there for protocol?

Finally, he spoke to us. "How is Miyagawa these days?"

Fear. Small talk was always a sign of fear. I allowed myself the hint of a smile. Who was the prisoner now, my lord Iwamura?

"Miyagawa worries, Iwamura-sama, for war knocks at his door. But, he is well in health, and yet honors the Truce and the Code," I answered.

"Good, good," the ninja lord nodded, motioning to a servant for a tray of sake, "would you like a drink?"

"No thank you," I replied, and Kasumi responded likewise. Who knew what the contents of the drink really was after all. Though we had won, caution could not yet be abandoned, especially after a mishap like the one in the mists.

"Suit yourself," he sighed as he poured himself a cup, swallowing the alcohol in one gulp.

"Otosaan," Yusuke growled, katana still gleaming, "what are you doing? We should dispose of these vermin! They think to insult us on our own land!"

"_Baka ie_!" his father responded with a chuckle, waving his son away, "not if I want to live, right?" (Nonsense!)

Kasumi smiled. "Hai. I am glad we understand each other."

Iwamura grinned humorlessly and downed another cup of sake. "You speak of a war, Hayabusa Ryu. Please, enlighten me. We Tamayoshi have long been kept in the dark."

At this, I related the entire situation to him, though I neglected to tell them about the bond Hayate and I had once shared, and all the while the ninja lord and his son listened intently. When I finished, both remained silent, brooding over the news.

"And that, I presume, is why you have become nukenin," Yusuke stated, eyes on Kasumi.

"Yes. Hayate is no longer my brother. I must also apologize for what my clan has done to yours. I was not a part of those wars, but I understand too well the blood lust of the Mugen Tenshin," Kasumi replied with a bow, showing the first signs of respect towards her captors, "and for that I am ashamed. Please accept my apology."

Yusuke inclined his head as he finally sheathed his sword. "I admire your courage, kunoichi. I only wish I could go with you, so that I may avenge the deaths of my fellow Tamayoshi all those years ago."

"I do not blame you for wanting revenge," I interjected, "but it is not the way, my friend. Revenge never ends after all, and in a few years you yourself will become prey."

Was Hayate's war because of revenge? Would I never see peace? Would I always be alone, running, hunting, killing?

"Dusk will soon be upon us," Iwamura announced, rising from his seat on the ground, "and our mists are even more ruthless in the darkness. So I invite you both to stay the night to regain your strength for the journey ahead."

Shooting me a quick glance, Kasumi gave me her silent approval. It had been a long day.

"We would be honored, Iwamura-sama," I replied, inclining my head.

The Tamayoshi lord beamed. "_Musuko_, tell Mikio to return to our guests their weapons, and tell the servants to prepare rooms. You will not be disappointed, my friends. We Tamayoshi are known for our hospitality as well as our stealth." (Son)

I smiled politely, though I recalled Kioshi's lethal kick to my ribs.

Following Iwamura Nobuyuki out of his chambers, he proceeded to give us a tour of his home. Tamayoshi territory was small in comparison to the sprawling gardens and forests of Mitsamune and Mugen Tenshin, but the villages were quaint, picturesque and tranquil. Trees were sparse, but here the earth grew thick with grass and blossom alike, and endless valleys of emerald stretched for miles into the mountains. I myself preferred forests, but Tamayoshi land was beautiful nonetheless. Always the mists lurked about our feet, shrouding the land in an ethereal haze.

Regardless of what had happened to them in the past, the people here were resilient and hardworking, and had come to terms with their way of life. But, of course, there was always the occasional brooding cynic who yet lived in the past, and spat in your footsteps the moment your back was turned. It was to be expected, but for the most part, Kasumi's and my presence here was met with polite conversation and small smiles. Many of the village women stared at me as I'd passed them, their mouths slack with wonder and some, to my disdain, with eyes gleaming with desire. It's nothing new to me, but I still found it irritating. Ignoring them, I kept my eyes forward, but could not block out the auburn-haired woman at my side. Kasumi practically glowed with amusement at my discomfort, a lopsided grin contorting her mouth.

"Oh that one with the red_ yukata_," Kasumi giggled, "she's very pretty--even with that massive mole on her nose."

I sighed, shaking my head. I'd never been the playful type, and was a bit unsure of how to react to Kasumi's banter.

"Or that one with the pale eyes. She'll keep you awake all night with those shapely legs."

"Silence, Kasumi."

"Perhaps that one with the large br--"

Resorting to the stony glare that usually set my enemies into a cold, fearful silence, I stopped walking and narrowed my eyes as horribly as I could down at the ninja woman. In response, her smile only widened. What was wrong with her?!

"You can handle ninja warriors and swords, but can't take a little teasing?" she grinned.

It was the first genuine smile I'd seen on her face since that day in the forest, and my breath caught in my throat. She was so beautiful. That odd feeling tugged at me again, an ache deep inside my chest and belly, and I clenched my jaw, gaze hardening. Will away the emotion, Ryu, will it away...

"Now is not a time for teasing, especially concerning...those issues."

How very articulate. Now she could add "asexual brute" to the long list of my personas, right alongside "super ninja" and "dutiful killer."

"Oh come now! You are a man before you are shinobi, and men have needs. These women adore you! Don't tell me you actually _enjoy _celibacy?"

Embarrassed, I continued down the path without looking at her, trying to seem as aloof as possible. But, as always, Kasumi saw straight through my charades.

"Ryu-kun," she insisted, hurrying to match my pace, "I'm only joking. But why are you so ashamed of being desirable? Those women would have laid themselves at your feet had you asked it of them!"

"I'm not ashamed," I huffed, "now would you please drop it?"

Kasumi's smile faded, eyes softening as they looked up into my face. The ache in my chest returned; I wondered what she was thinking.

"Perhaps you've tasted too much blood to remember such days where teasing was possible, as were smiles, as was friendship, love, and trust. But I remember, Hayabusa Ryu. I remember."

I flashed her a look, but Kasumi had already turned away, and was listening intently to Iwamura's tour.

Her words reverberated through my mind. Remember? How could she remember such things and I could not? Was she toying with me again? But from the look on her face, I knew she was dead serious this time.

And then, with a sudden longing in my belly, I realized that I desperately wanted to remember too.

The ninja woman possessed a goodness that one rarely found these days. She was so lively, so spirited. So compassionate. I remembered she'd always been compassionate. She was lethal when times called for it, but had she any choice in the beginning, Kasumi would have never picked up a sword. It was a fragile balance of the two, compassion and the way of the ninja, but both were as much a part of the kunoichi as her unusual auburn locks; Kasumi's a paradox all her own. Some, like her brother, like her late sensei, would call it weakness. But it was her compassion that saved her from Hayate's madness. It was compassion that helped her maintain control of her heart, her goodness, her mind. And, perhaps, it might just be the one thing that might save me too.

But how long would that compassion, that goodness, last? Would Kasumi fall as well? There was a bitterness to her too after all, a shadow behind her smile, an entity that would grow and consume if nourished correctly.

Nothing was truly resilient here, not even me, the supposedly invincible super ninja who might just be succumbing to the deadliest foe his master had failed to teach him how to defeat: love.

Staring at her, I admired the way her hair fell across her shoulder, the gentle slopes of pink mouth and smooth cheek, the lush curve of hip hidden beneath layers of indigo and white silk, the full, rounded peak of breasts--

I forced my gaze away. Kasumi was all too right: I was a man as well as shinobi, and like every man, I had "needs" that had to be met. Still, I was ashamed to be thinking of her in such a way. To me sex was not something to be taken lightly. Kasumi openly jested about it, and perhaps it was her right to do so now that she lived by her own rules. But for me--for shinobi in general--sex was, first and foremost, just another weapon. It was another form of manipulation, usually a means of obtaining information from a willing and unsuspecting member of the enemy. Though kunoichi were more known to study the carnal arts, male ninja had to know a thing or two as well, not counting rape, which required no true skill. Rape sometimes produced a reverse effect. A wounded subject often gave false information, or became too traumatized to think straight. The preferred method, at least, Miyagawa's method, was complete seduction.

All shinobi were required to possess skills with sex. But if you were also _attractive_, then you were doubly dangerous. I've been told I was attractive, which was not a source of pride, since Miyagawa took full advantage of this and trained me to use my looks just like any steel blade or wooden spear. That's why, when the Tamayoshi village women had stared, I had felt only discomfort. Sensei had thrown at me several scrolls worth of information about the carnal arts beginning when I was fifteen, making me study where to touch, where to kiss, positions to make use of, words to croon and lies to whisper, all in the name of defeating the enemy. Sex did not mean love nor intimacy. It was power, possession, and of course, it always meant physical pleasure, even if power and possession were not obtained. It was all merely a part of my training, and I accepted it as such. Naturally, being male, I can't deny that I enjoyed the "sparring sessions" that ensued. Every chance he got, Master had me practice seducing simple village girls. Once I'd managed that, I would then test my skills with the local courtesans and the occasional high ranking geisha.

To put it simply, I was a good lover, so good that soon girls and courtesans were coming to see _me_, and Miyagawa had to force them away. Strangely enough, I took no pride in this talent and did not become crazy over women like many of my peers, such as Hayate. I viewed it only as another weapon under my belt--excuse the pun.

I remembered a mission where such skills were required. She'd been good, very good, but wasn't the first one to be so. She'd been the niece of a general that had planned a rebellion against Miyagawa. It was my job to infiltrate her home and obtain information on the enemy's next move. Disguised as a poor fisherman, I'd laid the charm on thick--and gotten every detail I desired...

_The white kimono slid to the ground silently, revealing snow-pale skin and small, dark-capped breasts, supple thighs and glistening sex. Leaning forward, I took a nipple between my lips and suckled, smoothing a hand down the curve of hip and buttock; her head fell back, body limp beneath my touch._

"_Ken," she moaned, breathlessly dragging out the false name I had given her, "K...en..."_

_I was nineteen, she twenty-four. The woman was older than I was, but just as naive and simpleminded as any small child. I had selected her for good reasons. Hirotomi Naoko was the perfect prey: lonely and vulnerable, fragile and insecure, and longing for attention. She would give me what I needed. The general's daughter, Naoko's eighteen-year-old cousin, had been my other option. But though young, Hirotomi Yae was very strong-spirited, much more so than her meek older cousin. She was ambitious and loyal to her loathsome father, and had possessed no interest in me whatsoever. So, Naoko it was. She would be the thirteenth woman I had had to seduce for such missions, and wouldn't be the last. _

'_Do not allow yourself to get lost.' Miyagawa's teachings echoed in my head. 'Enjoy yourself, but remember the mission above all else. Do not linger. Get in, obtain what is needed, and get out.'_

"_Please," Naoko whimpered, legs widening in invitation._

'_Tease, torture, have her begging for more. That is the difference between a good and a great lover.'_

_Traveling downward, I trailed wet kisses down her belly, my fingers tracing patterns along the tender flesh of her inner thighs. I caught the heady aroma of her sex, and groaned as my erection pulsed, longing to have its fill. Patience, patience, I reminded myself. Meeting her gaze, I watched as she watched me kiss her between her legs, my tongue flicking in and out to caress the tender folds. Eyes closing, the woman moaned, muscles tensing as I spread the silken lips and firmly plunged my tongue inside of her. Her scent filled my nostrils, intoxicated, and I growled, feeding on her hungrily. _

'_The clitoris is a great source of pleasure for women. Do not forget about this area. Once stimulated, she will be at your mercy.'_

_Pausing momentarily, I withdrew my tongue and then slowly, agonizingly slowly, took that small, sensitive piece of flesh into my mouth, and sucked. Naoko gasped, back arching and hands clutching silk as she writhed on the futon. Holding her in place, I continued my assault, waiting until I knew she was just on the brink._

"_Aii! Please, Ken-sama! I must have more!"_

_There. _

_Snarling, my mouth abandoning her soaked folds, I positioned myself above her, spreading her legs wide. In one swift thrust I was inside her, pleasure bombarding my senses, and then she was completely and utterly mine..._

_Later, I smiled down at her, smoothing her cheek with a finger._

"_How lonely you must be, my sweet," I crooned, "to be forced to live under the rules of your uncle. This is not your war after all!"_

"_Yes, I know! He never lets me do anything," she pouted, snuggling closer into my arms, "I'm so happy you understand."_

"_Oh I understand very well, my love. Why resist anyway? Surely the ninja lord is much too strong."_

"_Of course he is! I tried to convince Uncle otherwise of doing such things."_

"_Doing what things?"_

"_Oh, you know, impulsive things like moving a fleet of ships down the river at night to take the shinobi by surprise. What's the likelihood of that working? Shinobi thrive in the darkness! Or sending a battalion of men in from the south to raze the village to make travel easier. I mean, a village! Can you imagine all the innocents killed?"_

"_Mmm, yes that is terrible indeed. That is quite a plan."_

"_No, it's stupid! That's not even all of it!"_

"_Oh really? Tell me why you think so, love. I enjoy hearing your opinions."_

"_Well..."_

The next day the general's fleet of ships had been reduced to driftwood, and his men crow's meat. The general's head ended up on a platter, which was sent to his family as a parting gift. After realizing her mistake, Naoko promptly took her own life in shame. I, on the other hand, was showered with praise, was elevated to a higher rank, and was given a new katana.

After missions like that, after seeing lives torn to pieces, how could I possibly jest about sex?

Kasumi was right. I had tasted too much blood.

"Ryu? We're here, at our rooms."

Kasumi's voice awakened me from my reverie. "Hm? Oh. Yes."

"Did I interrupt something?" she inquired with a little smile.

"Oh nothing. Just remembering."


End file.
